


因扎吉和卡卡的故事

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

因扎吉和卡卡的故事

如果说人的一生是故事，那世界就是交错在一起的故事线，每一条线的发展都有它的偶然性和必然性。有些线交织在一起成为了奥林匹斯众神的画像，有一些则变成了蜘蛛网。  
借着这一个机会，我们来讲一讲属于因扎吉和卡卡的故事。

卡卡进组织的时候年纪还很小。他一个人从巴西来到黑手党的故乡意大利，这是一件非常不容易的事情，有的时候卡卡自己都记不清他是怎么样偷偷的爬上了开往意大利的航船，然后混过了海关，但是他一个人迷茫的站在港口码头，在冬天只穿了一件薄薄的单衣，冷的像是卖火柴的小女孩的时候，来接他的人他记得很清楚，是因扎吉。  
因扎吉自己穿的也不多,黑色的风衣裹着他瘦削的身体，围着一块有点丑的围巾，他没有多问什么，拉着卡卡的手，带着他回了组织。  
那个时候的卡卡十三岁。

【关于代号】  
十三岁的卡卡还太小了，他就像是一个柔软的幼崽，模仿和学习着年长者们的一举一动，AC米兰从来没有那么年幼的成员，大家总是对他很宽容。等到他年满22岁，即使鸡妈妈如因扎吉也实在没办法说卡卡还小不能接任务了的时候，为他选一个合适的代号就很有必要了。  
特工部有自己的规定，绝大部分的特工们之间交流都是用代号的，一套特工部的，一套AC米兰自己的。  
特工部的代号往往是动物，像是什么黑咩啊，红狼啊，大猫啊，夜莺啊。  
AC米兰自己就更加的简单和粗暴了，直接上数字。  
22岁的卡卡还像个孩子，去总部挂号的路上困的头一点一点的，开车送他的因扎吉好笑的看着口水都快流出来的小白猪——卡卡从小就不瘦，抽条长个子的时候稍微掉了一点体重，但是脸上的婴儿肥依旧，看上去有点稚嫩的可爱。  
“你有想好你的代号吗？”因扎吉乘着一个红灯在稚气未退的肉脸上面捏了一把看着他嘟嘟的小脸红起来一块。  
因扎吉自己的代号叫做“树蛇”，是他属于尤文的时候,和尤文的皮耶罗一起去挂号的时候皮耶罗给他取的，就为了报复因扎吉在机器录入皮耶罗的代号的时候冲过去大喊的那声“小浣熊”。  
皮耶罗取的名字却得到了AC米兰的一致赞同，因扎吉的身材瘦挑，是一个爬楼和爬管道的高手，树蛇再恰当不过了。  
而皮耶罗的代号则被尤文一众人疯狂吐槽——不过这是另一个故事了。  
卡卡挣扎着从睡梦中醒过来，揉揉眼睛，拖长了声音说：“还没，我好困啊——”  
因扎吉失笑，趁灯变绿前一秒又拧了卡卡的脸一把：“你叫树熊算了，睡不醒的睡。”  
卡卡睡的迷迷糊糊的点头，登记的时候还就真的写了：“树熊，22。”

【关于任务】  
卡卡在22岁之前最大的任务就是吃吃喝喝睡，在这之余在学一点特工必备的常识技能，这个自带幸运值up的小甜豆也有一点东方招财猫的意味，AC米兰的特工出任务之前大多数都喜欢来卡卡这里磨磨蹭蹭抱抱，给自己攒一个幸运buff再走。  
所以当因扎吉带着顶着树熊名号的卡卡回到米兰分部的时候，收获了大家鄙视的眼神：“招财猫不好么？”  
只有马尔蒂尼犯了难，卡卡有了代号，就该出任务了，可是卡卡该出什么任务呢？  
任务最好不要太难，否则打击小孩子自信心；最好不要太远，来回跑累；最好不要太偏，否则不好救场；最好——  
按照他们的顾虑，卡卡最好待在家里，哪里都别去。  
这明显是不可能的，崽子大了总要牵出去溜溜的。  
卡卡完全体会不到这群老大哥们忧心忡忡，他抱着新到的实况足球在客厅里面玩的不亦乐乎。那个盘腿缩在沙发里面的样子，真的是活脱脱一只柔软且懒的树袋熊。在老大哥们为了崽子的分配的问题上吵得不可开交的时候，成功刷新了自己的战队排名。  
“我吗？我跟着皮波就好了呀~”

【关于爱情】  
卡卡坐在屋檐上面，他和因扎吉刚刚完成了他的处女任务，监听加暗/杀。因扎吉的很瘦，但是手很稳，他的手托着卡卡的手，就像他们在训练和联系中常做的那样，沉默的瞄准十字线和准星，然后精准的一枪爆头。  
收枪的时候滚烫的枪管从卡卡的手边擦过留下了一道红痕。  
两个人在米兰漆黑的夜里面顺着那些老旧建筑物的轮廓跑动，拎着一个用来伪装的提琴盒。米兰似乎浮动着脂粉和香水的空气被夜空的宁静给洗出几分清爽来。穿了三四个街区才终于甩掉了跟上来的人。  
街角有一家蛋糕店，还有一家咖啡店，因扎吉喜欢咖啡店的面包但是不喜欢它的咖啡，喜欢蛋糕店的咖啡但是不喜欢它的面包，他从口袋里面翻出一个硬币来：“正面向上你去买咖啡，反面向上你去买面包。”  
硬币反面向上，卡卡去买面包。面包是刚刚烤好的，泛着一种松软的香气，就像9年前，因扎吉拉着他回组织的路上，哼着卡卡听不懂的意大利歌曲，走着走着突然用发音奇怪的葡萄牙语问他：“你想吃面包么？”然后自顾自的跑去买来的一样，在微凉的寒夜里面散发一股安心的气息。  
皮波的气息。  
卡卡喜欢跟着皮波，九年之前喜欢，现在也喜欢。  
因扎吉的咖啡稍微等了一回儿，他回来的时候看见他的小孩坐在屋檐上，抱着一个面包的纸袋子，傻乎乎的笑，鼻子冻的通红。  
小孩开心的冲他招手：“皮波！”


	2. 卡卡和因扎吉的故事

卡卡和因扎吉的故事  
生病偷懒，片段灭蚊。  
因扎吉带个孩子回来的时候震惊了整个米兰分部。  
这个不怪别人，这能怪因扎吉自己，他总是给人一种连自己都照顾不好的感觉，“看看那一团乱的房间”，大家你一言我一语的说着。因扎吉没有结婚，也不适合有家庭，尽管他半真半假的说渴望稳定渴望安宁——统统都是放屁，他只想要混乱，混乱才是他的本体，一切的循规蹈矩都是他因扎吉的天敌。  
混乱邪恶本人翻了一个白眼，在混乱的和他们上周炸掉的摩天楼一样的房间里面准确的翻出一套洗的缩水的衣服丢给卡卡。  
卡卡就是那个他带回来的孩子。  
这个孩子的年纪很微妙，比他们一定会丢给孤儿院的年纪稍微大一点，但是作为成员来说，又实在小太多，乖乖的坐在一边穿着因扎吉的旧衣服，啃着因扎吉顺路给他买的面包，安安静静的在一边不说话。  
最后分部部长马尔蒂尼磨不过因扎吉和卡卡一大一小两双圆眼睛目不转睛的盯着看，点头让卡卡留下来。  
只是因扎吉捡回来的，那就因扎吉负责养，谁都不许帮忙。  
因扎吉交给卡卡的第一项技能是玩刀。  
玩刀可以说是因扎吉的看家本领，这一点整个米兰分部都知道——从因扎吉还是尤文分部的王牌的时候就知道，那个时候所有人都以为因扎吉会在尤文分部终老，直到因扎吉的匕首划破了尤文分部真正的小王子德尔皮耶罗的内眼角——德尔皮耶罗也没有吃亏，他的胁差差点一刀割开因扎吉的咽喉。  
从那以后，因扎吉的匕首就很少摆在别人看得见的地方了。  
他给卡卡准备了一把小匕首，让他学最基本的穿刺。虽然在现代社会的枪械子弹的面前，刀的作用基本可以忽略不计，但是因扎吉还是习惯在大腿小腿的两侧绑上四把匕首，很实用，既可以像沙袋一样用来增重，也可以在必要的时候防身，或者在那里安安静静的当一个护身符。  
更何况，玩刀有助于增强左右手的平衡性——玩刀玩的好的人手都稳，枪法也不会太差。  
卡卡吃完面包，因扎吉又给他拿了一罐牛奶，自己则一脚踩在桌子上，手放到口袋里面，捏住刀柄，从里面把裤子割破了一个大口子，露出匕首的身体部分来。他两指夹住刀身，把那把小匕首抽出来，在指尖把玩起来。  
把蝴蝶刀和瑞士军刀玩的花样翻飞不算什么本事，把这种硬质短匕首玩的不见血才有让因扎吉尝试的兴趣。  
他把匕首递给卡卡，却又不让卡卡拿到，力度拿捏之精准，让刀边锋和尖端将将划过卡卡食指和无名指之间的中缝，一道血痕都没留下。  
卡卡尝试几次都拿不到，索性牛奶也放下了，一心一意的捕捉因扎吉的动作，因扎吉却不玩了。他又把匕首夹在两指之间，这回倒是把刀柄对着卡卡。  
“它归你了。”  
“不过你得先把牛奶喝完。”


End file.
